Let the Beat Drop
by Paco The Taco Maker
Summary: Stepping off of the train, Kagome couldn't have known how out of control her life would become in Ikebukuro as she came to live with her estranged father. First ever full-length Durarara!/InuYasha Xover!
1. Prologue

Let the Beat Drop

By: Paco the Taco Maker

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! or InuYasha, those rights belong to Ryohgo Narita and Rumiko Takahashi. I do however own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCs.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Durarara!/InuYasha

Pairing(s): Heiwajima Shizuo/Higurashi Kagome/Orihara Izaya, etc.

Rating: M

Warning(s): Blood, Extreme Violence, Language, Lemons, Nudity, etc.

Genre(s): Action, Drama, Fantasy, Humor, Occult, Romance, Supernatural, etc.

Summary: Stepping off of the train, Kagome couldn't have known how out of control her life would become in Ikebukuro as she came to live with her estranged father. But she didn't regret a single day since the first day she set foot in this strange city that has become her own.

A/N: I've noticed that while there have been drabbles, there hasn't been one official Durarara!/InuYasha Xover! So I'm really excited that I am the first. If you noticed, I kind of stole DNM/SKTMP's style with the whole description thing up above. I asked her and she said it was okay, so you don't have to worry about it.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>Moaning into the passionate kiss she received, as well as the two pairs of hands roaming her sweating nude form. Higurashi Kagome closed her eyes as she sat in between the toned bodies of her lovers. Half-lidded blue eyes looked up into slate as she wrapped her slender arms around the blond's neck. Strong, calloused hands grasped her soft breasts causing her to break the kiss and lay her head back on the shoulder behind her. Moaning as her pink nipples hardened under the rough skin of his palm. A second pair of hands held her hips in a tight grip, lavishing the side of her neck that was bared to his tongue. Red stained her cheeks due to the pleasure she was receiving from her two lovers.<p>

She moaned as skilled fingers tweaked her nipples and a hard length brushed against her thigh. She felt her juice weep from her core at the thought of him, both of them in her. She rubbed her thighs together to get some kind of friction and whimpered as a hand was roved from her waist and used to smack her ass. She parted her legs and was reward with a feather light touch above her clit before the hand reclaimed its spot on her waist.

Wrapping her legs around her blond lover's waist, she mewled as the hands on her hips lifted her up. She gasped as a slim finger prodded her wet lips and easily slide into hot wet warmth. She gasped as a hand left her nipples and joined the other rubbing her clit harshly, making her jerk with pleasure. She shivered as a tongue bathed her neck the finger that was playing with her clit trailed a feather light trial towards her ass. With no warning at all the finger was shoved up her ass and it made her arch her back. Her red nipples rubbed against a hard, toned chest.

She gasped, her breath coming in short pants as they worked her over, her body on fire. It felt so good but she needed more. She dug her nails into the arms of her lovers getting their attention. "More, I need more." They quickly removed their fingers from her and one of her lovers grabbed her by her hips and lifted her up.

Kagome couldn't help but gasp as her dark-haired lover thrust into her ass in synch with the cock of her fairer-haired lover pistoned in and out of her core with powerful thrusts. Clinging onto broad desperately as she felt herself coming ever closer to her climax, she felt the pair's pace speed up. Both of them held onto to her as their thrusts became frenzied, all the while glaring at each other over her head as they were trembling from their impeding end.

It was her scream that signaled her coming, and she felt her walls tightening around the two throbbing rods inside her as she milked them of every last drop. Moaning she felt their hot seed splatter against her inner walls, and fill her to the brim. All three lovers breathed heavily as they broke apart, and come spilled from Kagome's holes to ooze down on the damp sheets underneath them. Chuckling broke the silence causing Kagome and her blond lover- Heiwajima Shizuo, to look behind her at the handsome face of her smirking lover- Orihara Izaya.

"Wow, Shizu-chan…a little early there eh?"

Sighing, the blue-eyed female slapped a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes as she felt the growl rumbling in the blond's chest. "Orihara!" With skill owed to experience, the black-haired female rolled backwards off of the bed as Shizuo launched himself towards Izaya. The smirk was still on his face, and his reddish-brown eyes clearly amused despite the fact that the aforementioned hands were around his throat.

Getting up from the ground, the daughter of Sunset Corporation CEO ran a hand through her hand while watching the two naked men fighting each other. Not even batting an eye at one of her vases being smashed against the wall, she only walked over to pick up her cell phone. It seemed that she would have to go shopping once again after they were done. Smiling, she watched the two men with a fondness that would shock most people; because she was just watching the two practically destroying her very expensive flat. But this was something that she has gotten used to a long time ago, and something she knew was going to happen when you had two lovers who hated the very existence of the other.

Pouring some tea into a cup, she leaned against the kitchen counter and sipped her tea in peace all the while not bothered by the two. Holding the cup in front of her in both hands, she smiled brightly.

She didn't regret a single day she had spent here in the city of Ikebukuro.

* * *

><p>End of Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>Wow, I am so nervous! *^_^* I don't know how this is going to be received and it was my first time doing a lemon. Hopefully it turned out alright, and I didn't offend anyone. Anyway, due to the request of my mentor DeathNoteMakerShi Kami The Murderous Prodigy. I've decided to put in a Update Schedule. It's an experiment that I agreed to help her on. Well here it is.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Update chart: Counting reviews stops after 72 HOURS<strong>_

_**0-5 reviews = No update**_

_**5-10 reviews = 1 month till update**_

_**10-15 reviews = 2 weeks till update**_

_**15-20 reviews = 1 week till update**_

_**20+ = 3 days till update**_

I can't wait to read what you all think!

Please be kind.

(Bows)


	2. Chapter 1: Of Cage Birds and Flying VMs!

Let the Beat Drop

By: Paco the Taco Maker

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! or InuYasha, those rights belong to Ryohgo Narita and Rumiko Takahashi. I do however own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCs.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Durarara!/InuYasha

Pairing(s): Heiwajima Shizuo/Higurashi Kagome/Orihara Izaya, etc.

Rating: M

Warning(s): Blood, Extreme Violence, Language, Lemons, Nudity, etc.

Genre(s): Action, Drama, Fantasy, Humor, Occult, Romance, Supernatural, etc.

Summary: Stepping off of the train, Kagome couldn't have known how out of control her life would become in Ikebukuro as she came to live with her estranged father. But she didn't regret a single day since the first day she set foot in this strange city that has become her own.

A/N: Yay! I am so happy about all the reviews that I've received so far for this story! *^_^*I can't not mention how very happy I am that I did well on the lemon, because I was very nervous. I couldn't help but hurry up and finish the first chapter! I hope to stay ahead of the game, and bring the next chapters to reward all the people who reviewed. Sorry I hadn't realized that I had gone past the due date. But then again I did have only 10 reviews so yeah. XD But I think that I should at least post this to make up for the wait. The next chapter will be much longer than this!

So here is the first chapter, and I hope that you all enjoy this just as much.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Of Caged Birds and Flying Vending Machines (Part I)<p>

* * *

><p>Holding onto the hand rail above her head, Kagome watched silently as her section of the city swiftly flew by and soon become nothing but a speck in the horizon. Tokyo was her destination, or more specifically Ikebukuro, where she was going to live with her father. Clenching her hand around the handle of her bag, she closed her eyes as she listened to the music drifting into her ears from her iPod. It had been due to recent events that it had been decided that she was to go live with her biological father, and she couldn't help but feel a bit excited at the opportunity to meet her father. Glancing around the train compartment, her blue eyes lit up at the sight of the empty seat.<p>

Slowly, she made her way through the crowded area; she finally made it to the seat. Plopping down into the seat, she sat her bag right next to her and leaned back into the comfortable, firm cushions. Grabbing her cellphone from her pocket, the blue-eyed teen scrolled down all of the text messages she had received from her friends. A warm smile formed on her face from the one she received from her little brother. He was the one who was affected the most from her leaving, and while it had hurt her to leave him behind, she knew that she had to.

Staying at the shrine was no longer an option for her while these visions still affected her every time she went by the well house. Closing the top of the cellphone, Kagome brought the cellphone to her chest. It would be an hour or two on the train, and she would be able to start her new life. Moving in with her father would give her an opportunity to have time to recover away from the shrine where nothing but sadness and unwanted visions plagued her mind.

"A new beginning…"

* * *

><p>Standing in the middle of the crowded train station, blue eyes stared out at the busy city in awe. While she too had lived in a busy city, she had never been to this particular section of Tokyo. Ikebukuro had been a fairly well-known place, though more for weird occurrences than anything else. But from what her father had mentioned on the phone, Ikebukuro was not as bad as some people tried to say. Yes, every now and then something weird happened, but it wasn't anything to keep people away.<p>

Tapping her foot on the ground, she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her red hoodie while glancing around the train station for her escort. Due to having a meeting, her father himself couldn't pick her up, and instead had to send someone else to get her. Flipping open her cellphone, she brushed her bangs away from her face with a sigh. Her escort should be here in a few minutes, or at least that was what her father had said.

"Well I guess that I could walk around a bit."

Dropping her cellphone in the front pocket of the large hoodie, she grabbed her bag and stepped into the large flow of people. Looking around at all of the sights, a bright smile formed on her face as she took in everything. This place was going to be her home for a long time, and she was going to enjoy it as much as she could. Spinning around on the heel of her boots to face the vending machines against the wall, Kagome didn't notice the two men coming behind her. Pulling out her wallet, out of her hoodie pocket, she blinked in confusion as a large hand grabbed his wrist.

Glancing over her shoulder, blue eyes stared up into muddy brown eyes set in a smirking face.

"Hello there beautiful, my friend and I here were wondering if you were up to a little Karaoke…there is one nearby, so what do you say?"

Of course, his tone said that she couldn't say no. Unfortunately, he has never dealt with someone like her. It was something that her friends had brought to her attention while hanging out with them. No matter how scary a thug accosting them was, she never seemed to be scared of them. They had went on about how it seemed like she has faced something that had taken all the fear of regular shady people away, and caused her to deal with them nonchalantly. Blinking up at the man with a bored gaze, she mentally agreed with this while shaking her head.

"As much as that sounds nice guys, I'm kind in the middle of something…I'm going to have to decline your invitation."

A scowl formed on his face, and he wrenched her arm back making her hiss. "That wasn't an offer, you're coming with us, and going to show us a good time." Narrowing her eyes, she glanced over at the other guy that was staring at her lecherously and sighed. Why did these things just tend to happen to her? "And like I said, I'm in the middle of something and don't have the time to be bothered." Growling, the man holding her arm was about to say something, when another hand wrenched his hand off her arm. Stumbling forward a bit, she looked over her shoulder to see the back of a blond-haired male.

Blinking in shock, she turned around fully to see the man trying to get his wrist out of the man's obviously tight grip.

"Who the hell are you? This has nothing to do with you!"

Her mysterious savior only chuckled, and from the frightened expressions on the two thugs' faces. It must be a very scary expression. "Didn't I say that the next time I see you two assholes I would be beating your asses into a pulp?" Gulping, the two men seemed to quiver and quake in fear as her rescuer popped his knuckles slowly. They obviously seemed to remember the previous encounter they had with this guy, and it seemed that it wasn't a very pleasant one.

"Hold on, come on Heiwajima! Can't you just let us slide?"

The other next to him nodded while they both continued to slowly back away. Grabbing her bag, Kagome moved over to the side as the man started to chuckle. Staring wide-eyed as the man suddenly appeared in front of the guy, in a blink of an eye he was soaring across the train station. Others who were in the immediate vicinity ran out of the way of the body. His lackey didn't need much else to cause him to run, and she cringed as she heard the crunch of him finally hitting the wall on the opposite end of the station.

"So you think you can get away!"

Kagome's blue eyes snapped over to her blond – rescuer? He narrowed his slate eyes on the escaping man, and turned to the vending machine that was next to her. Crouching down, he placed his hand beneath the bottom of the vending machine before slowly picking it up. Looking like a deer in headlights, the black-haired female could only stare in shock as he picked up the metal box like it was nothing! Turning to face the direction that the man ran, he took one step and launched the flying deathtrap at a startling speed.

Falling down on her butt, she could do nothing but gape unattractively at the spectacle.

Like with the other man, the people that saw the vending machine quickly made themselves scarce. Throwing themselves into the walls and out of the way of the metal box, they all watched with terrified eyes as it finally reached its target. Hit with it, the man was slammed into the ground with an agonized cry as the weight of the machine laid on top of him. Silence reigned in the station, and then every eye turned to look at the blond teenager.

Narrowed eyes took in the looks being sent his way, and he snorted. Sending one final glance towards Kagome, he walked away with his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Immediately after he left, many people began chattering about the event while someone seemed to be calling the police. The returned bustle snapped Kagome out of her daze, and she instantly shot to her feet. Clutching the strap of her bag, she took off in the direction that her rescuer had left.

'I got to thank him for helping me!'

* * *

><p>Coming to a halt at the entrance of the train station, her head snapped from side to side in an attempt to find him. A small sad frown made its way onto her face as she closed her eyes. It seemed that she would be unable to thank him until the next time she met him. Why was she so certain that she would see him again? She didn't know, but something just seemed to tell her that she would meet him again. As if their meeting was something predestined…as if they were held together by the red string of Fate.<p>

"KAGOME-SAMA!"

Blue eyes slid over to her right to see a man in a black suit coming towards her with a frantic expression. It seemed that even in her first hour here, she had an interesting encounter. Looking up towards the sky with a smile, she chuckled as she made her way towards the currently nameless man holding the sign with her name on it.

Staying in Ikebukuro was going to be very interesting.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>I've made it to the end of the first chapter! ^_^ I hope that this pattern keeps up, and I don't start lagging behind. But I'm sure that your reviews will motivate me a whole lot. Well, I'm off to start on Chapter 2, and will see you soon!<p>

**I decided that the update schedule is not needed. **

I can't wait to read what you all think!

Please be kind.

(Bows)


End file.
